1d42fandomcom-20200214-history
Lenea Mountinua
: "That's what I thought." :: -'Commonly said by Lenea when what she just thought would happen happens, which is often enough' :: Lenea is a female member of Strike Team Xray under Commander Agano Emiri and Sergeant Querke Gaft. Beside Querke she serves the team as another steadfast pillar of reason to keep the more unruly other members in check, which sometimes includes the Commander. Appearance A little girl with aquamarine hair and red eyes and spiky ears. She wears a cute and frilly dress together with a scythe in her hand. Backstory Lenea was born in the Orderate, however, her nationality remains that of Averginia. Her parents had moved to the Orderate during their lifetime, and due to Ravantania conquering Averginia they decided to remain there for an indefinite period of time. Their house-hold was quite filled with their purple color despite the nation was in ruins. By walking into their home, you'd have thought you'd have walked through a portal to an Averginian house in the nation's prime, but that is but an illusion. Lenea herself considers herself Averginian, but also knows that it is very likely she will never get to live on Averginian soil. And this... has irritated her since the moment of her birth. As the child of a conquered nation, Lenea went through several phases in her youth. One was "You are just living in the past!" phase, then there was the "My nation is the best of them all!" phase. Being constantly made to wear their purple colors and ceremonial clothes and armor, it was natural that she gained quite a few looks on the streets and in school. Even when going to an Orderate school, she remained dressed in her nation's purple. Her power was quite useful, too. It would have served Averginia well, had the nation still been in one piece. Considering that, Lenea decided she would join the Orderate army. And so she did. Still dressed in an Averginian garb. Nationality aside, she quickly outdid herself. Her power was exceptional, she was all but untouchable as long as she kept her wits about her. Outdoing many, she rose to the task of taking on the special training to become a Strike Team Member. It could be said that without her power, she would never have got so far. Not to be outdone, Lenea trained her combat skills with different weapons. ... Of course, eventually she was handed over to Svenev and was gifted with a scythe and her own dress with an Averginian theme, of course as cute as the OTAKU Lab could make it. It is, of course, quite capable. And so, Lenea joined Strike Team Xray and has been fighting since. She is a relatively new addition to the Strike Team, and does not yet have much of a story to tell, but it has been quite clear that the young floating girl in purple is a force worthy of the title of Strike Team Member. Adventures So far, Lenea has yet to do much. She has merely floated after her Commander, making sure she stays in line as expected. Skills She has the ability of Velocity-Control. Everything within a comparetively small zone from her is completely within her power to decide its direction and velocity. Using this, she can decide to gain no speed from the acceleration of gravity or make something nearby fly out of her zone at great speed. This power means she can transport her entire Strike Team by them all simply being within her zone and that she makes them all fly at the same time, and it also means she can serve as a shield by placing herself in the way of a projectile and stop it using her power. It is not invincible, however, as Lenea needs to be aware of an object in order to influence it. A blindingly fast projectile will mean Lenea would need to make a very precise timing to "catch" the projectile, and only solid objects may be stopped meaning that fire, gases and liquids among other things will completely bypass her defenses. Personality Lenea is a mostly calm girl, not prone to much of an emotional outburst, ever. She stays silent and deadly, responding to what she's told when it is needed. The floating girl often provides insight of what she thinks of a situation along with what she believes to be the smartest cause of action, and she's (if the GM can represent it) quite intelligent, too. She sometimes wanders off on her own due to her own curiosity, because floating around when others are ground-bound is such a nice feeling. Lenea is quite stingy about mentions about her supposed homeland and will defend her honor as a citizen of it when it is brought up. When brought to battle, Lenea battles with a silent tranquil fury, bottled up anger at not having been able to live her life where she should have due to these pesky Ravantanians. She holds next to no sentiments with anyone dressed in red, and would never trust anyone who came out of those wastelands if it so meant her life. Better just cut them all in half. So the silent girl continues as she continues defending the Orderate hoping one day to reclaim her supposed homeland. Quotes (Feel free to add) Trivia *(When someone can think of one)